Miami and Las Vegas
by living-angel13
Summary: Arionna Sidle lives in Miami with her mother Sara. Brielle Grissom lives in Las Vegas with her dad Gil. Why have Grissom and Sara seperated their daughters? The story is better than the summary.
1. Miami

** Read this before the story. I know this is short but I wanted to give some information on the people. In the next ch. There will be info on Las Vegas CSI' s. This story goes by every other ch. About Miami and then Las Vegas then back again. Thank you. **

**Arionna "Ari" Catherine Sidle- age 15**

**Sara Sidle- age 45**

**Horatio "Uncle H" Caine- age 58**

**Calleigh Duquesne- age 44**

**Erik Delco- age 45**

**Alex Woods- age 51**

**Ryan Wolfe- age 41**

**Natalia Boa Vista- age 41**

**Skylar "Sky" Anderson- age 15 Best Friend**

**Mackenzie "Kenzie" Wright- age 15 Best Friend**

**Jacob "Jake" Carpenter- age 15 Boyfriend**

**Benjamin "Ben" Grant- age 15 Sky' s boyfriend**

**Anthony "Tony" Williams- age 15 Kenzie' s boyfriend**

In the warm city of Miami, Arionna Sidle ran though the house searching for her sun glasses.

"Ari looking for these" Sara Sidle asked holding up her daughter's sun glasses. Ari ran over grabbed the sun glasses from her mother, kissed her on the cheek and ran out to meet her friends.


	2. Las Vegas

Brielle "Bri" Catherine Grissom- age 15

Gilbert "Gil" Grissom- age 66

Catherine Stokes- age 52

Nick Stokes- age 45

Lindsey Elizabeth Willows- age 29

Warrick Brown- age 46

Tina Brown- age 46

Greg Sanders- age 42

Jim Brass- age 63

Sophia Curtis- age 44

Doc. Robbins- age 78

**Amanda "Mandy" Catherine Brown- age 15**

**Heather Lillian Stokes- age 15 Bri' s friends and boyfriend**

**Andrew "Andy" James Stokes- age 15**

In the busy city of Las Vegas, Brielle Grissom sat in the public library with her 2 best friends Heather and Amanda but only her parents called her Amanda. Everyone else calls her Mandy.

"So, Bri what are the plans for this weekend?" Heather asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well we could go to the pool tomorrow and we have to pack for camp on Sunday" Bri replied getting okay' s back from the girls sitting across from her. The 3 of them got up, left the library and headed for Bri' s house.


	3. The Beach in Miami

Back in Miami, Ari walked on the warm sand with her 2 best friends Skylar and Mackenzie.

"Ari!"

The 3 girls turned to see a guy running down the beach towards them. Ari immediately smiled when she saw him, it was her boyfriend Jacob Carpenter.

"Hey baby" he said kissing her.

"Jake, where are Tony and Ben?" Sky asked Jake.

"Oh, they're on their way" he replied grinning. Kenzie and Sky looked to each other and then back to Jake.

Moments later 2 other guys came running down the beach laughing at each other. The 4 teenagers stood there watching the 2 guys running. Ben and Tony reached the 4 standing around and tackled Kenzie and Sky. Rolling around on the sand they all laughed, while Ari and Jake laughed at them.


	4. The Party's at 6:30

Bri walked into the house with Mandy and Heather right behind.

"Hey dad" Bri said smiling and kissing him on the cheek. Gil Grissom smiled at his daughter and 2 nieces.

"Hey, Uncle Gil" Mandy and Heather said in unison. The 3 girls began to walk down the hallway when Heather stopped.

"Oh Uncle Gil, mom and dad said the party will start at 6:30 tonight" Heather informed Grissom. Gil nodded his head. Heather headed for Bri' s room at the end of the hall and closed the door once inside.


	5. In The Water

At the beach Ari, Kenzie, Sky laid out on towels under the blazing sun. Until the 3 girls were hit with little flecks of water. Ari rose up on her elbows, in front of her stood Jake, Ben, and Tony smirking. They grabbed the girls and carried them into the water.

"Jake, put me down the water is gonna be...warm" Ari said grinning into a kiss from Jake


	6. She Looks Like Her Mother

At 4:30 Mandy and Heather headed home. Bri walked into the living room and sat down next to her dad on the couch, with a book in her hand. Gil looked up at his daughter and smiled. She just sat there reading. He watched. It amazed him at how much Bri looked like her mother. From her dark brown hair to her porcelain skin she looked just like her. Bri looked up to see her dad staring at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back at went back to reading her book. That's the one thing he loved about his daughter. Her smile. The gap between her two front teeth, gets him all the time.


	7. She Looks Like Her Father

Sara sat on the couch in her nice condo reading. Her eyes wandered from the words on the page to the picture of Arionna which she used as a bookmark. Ari looked so much like her father. From her curly hair to her big blue eyes. And the smile that melts Sara' s heart all the time. The smile that always got her out of trouble.


	8. The Most Beautiful Sound

Around 5:00 Bri went to her room to get ready for the party. She grabbed her bathrobe and headed for the bathroom that was conjoined with hers. She loved that about living here. She had her own bathroom.

Gil always thought it was funny how Bri could take so long in the shower for such a small person.

After 30 minutes of listening to the sound of running water mixed with country music the water shut off. The music got louder and Gil continued to read.

About 6:00 Gil headed down the hall to his room to get ready. Passing by Bri' s room he heard the most beautiful sound. She was singing. Usually she only sung when nobody was around, just like her mother. He smiled and walked into his room across the way.


	9. How Was The Beach

Back in Miami Ari came home finding her mom on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey, mom" Ari said kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie, how was the beach?" Sara asked. Ari plopped down on the couch next to her mom and turned to face her.

"The beach was great" she replied grinning.


End file.
